If You Like Me
by Black-Kat-585
Summary: OneShot SongFic, the events of the day after Ep7 the way I wanted it to happen. Chalek fluffyness.


A/N: Alright so I'm not a fan of songfics but I was listening to this compulsively while thinking about The Nine Lives of Chloe King and well... I just had to write it. That and I'm procrastinating the hell out of writing my Critical Evaluation for uni... So basically just a oneshot with complete Alek/Chloe fluff takes place after ep7 and entails what **I** think should have happened but you know... Better. I don't own The Nine Lives of Chloe King or its characters nor do I own the song "Say You Like Me" by We The Kings. Though I would suggest you listen to it whilst reading this and read it in time with the lyrics... I think it sets the mood a bit. Also. Well aware that I changed the pov of the writting and I haven't physically stated it but... Hope it all works. :)

**Say You Like Me**

_She's the girl that no one ever knows.  
>And I say hi, but she's too shy to say hello.<em>

Chloe was getting her books out of her locker when she felt Alek's presence behind her. She shivered as she felt him lean down and whisper "Hi" in her ear.

_She's just waiting for that one to take her hand  
>And shake her up.<br>I bet I could._

If she hadn't become so shy all of a sudden she would probably have leaned up and slapped that self assured smirk off his gorgeous face. Cocky Bastard that he is.

_I wish my heart was always on her mind.  
>'Cause she's on mine like all day, all the time.<em>

Smirking down at her he ran his fingers up and down her sides and grinned when she started trying to wriggle away from him. She was so cute sometimes... All of the time.

_Forget me not, forget me now.  
>I've come too far to turn around.<br>I'm here tonight._

They both jumped slightly as her phone went off and looking over her shoulder he noticed that it was a text from Bryan. His smirk quickly disappeared and was replaced by a look between sadness and anger.

_'Cause I'm never going down,  
>I'm never giving up.<br>I'm never gonna leave,  
>So put your hands up.<em>

Before she could open the text message he quickly took the phone out of her hands and threw it in his pocket. She turned around quickly, presumedly to yell at him.

_If you like me,  
>Then say you like me.<em>

"No more distractions Chloe."

_I'm never going down,  
>I'm never giving up.<br>I'm never gonna leave,  
>So put your hands up.<em>

"I like you, I've made that abundantly clear. We belong together. You know we do. Why are you fighting it?"

_If you like me,  
>Then say you like me.<em>

"Alek..."

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh.  
>Whoa, oh, oh, oh.<br>Whoa, oh, oh, oh.  
>Whoa, oh, oh, oh.<em>

"... It's more complicated then that -"

"No Chloe, it's really not. Why are you making this so difficult?"

"Because I don't want you to hurt me!"

"What?"

_She's the girl that no one ever knows.  
>Works a double just to buy her clothes.<br>Nicotine and faded dreams,_

Looking around suddenly a shocked look appeared on her face as she noticed that they weren't the only ones in the corridor and that half of her year level were staring at her and Alek. She blushed and ducked her head down.

"Never mind Alek, I've got to go or I'll be late for class..."

_Baby, just believe  
>There's no one else like me.<em>

He grabbed hold of her hand before she could start walking away.

_'Cause I'm never going down,  
>I'm never giving up.<br>I'm never gonna leave,  
>So put your hands up.<em>

"Chloe please don't walk away from this. From us."

_If you like me,  
>Then say you like me.<em>

"Alek please don't, people are staring"

_I'm never going down,  
>I'm never giving up.<br>I'm never gonna leave,  
>So put your hands up.<em>

"Let them stare. We need to talk about this."

_If you like me,  
>Then say you like me.<em>

"We can talk about it later"

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh.  
>Whoa, oh, oh, oh.<br>Whoa, oh, oh, oh.  
>Whoa, oh, oh, oh.<em>

"We can talk about it now. Why are you fighting this? What did you mean by you're scared that I would hurt you? I'm your protector! I would never hurt you!"

_It's time to fall into my arms.  
>'Cause I've been waiting for too long.<em>

Smiling sadly she hugged him. "I know you would never hurt me intentionally or physically, but you can't protect me from everything. Especially heart ache."

_You're an angel,  
>Grab your halo,<br>And lets fly tonight._

He lifted her chin up and put his finger to her mouth when she was about to continue. "I'm your protector and as long as I'm the one that's in your heart I'll be able to protect you from heart ache as well."

_'Cause I'm never going down,  
>I'm never giving up.<br>I'm never gonna leave,  
>So put your hands up.<em>

"I love you Chloe King and that will never change..."

_If you like me,  
>Then say you like me.<em>

"Because we belong together"

_'Cause I'm never going down,  
>I'm never giving up.<br>I'm never gonna leave,  
>So put your hands up.<br>__If you like me,  
>Then say you like me.<em>

Smiling down at her, he leaned down slowly and ignored the gasps from the rest of the room as he kissed her softly.

_I'm never going down,  
>I'm never giving up.<br>I'm never gonna leave,  
>So put your hands up.<br>If you like me,  
>Then say you like me.<em>

Oblivious to the world around them she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, smiling as she leaned into him.

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh.  
>Whoa, oh, oh, oh.<br>Whoa, oh, oh, oh.  
>Whoa, oh, oh, oh.<em>

A shocked gasp, followed by a squeal came from behind them as Amy and Jasmine walked through the corridor doors. Chloe blushed as she broke apart from Alek's lips and smiled up at him.

_Just say you like me._

"I love you Alek Petrov."

A/N Questions? Comments? Complaints? First story I've written in a while so please review and give me some feedback. (And if you'd like to talk to me about anything that requires more then one or two replies (suggestions, etc) let me know and I'll provide you with my twitter account things.)

Black-Kat-585


End file.
